landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Corythosaurus
}} Corythosaurus was a late Cretaceous hadrosaur that lived in what is now North America, about 77-76.5 million years ago.Arbour, et al. (2009). Description It was about 30–33 feet long from nose to tail, weighed in at 4 tonnes, and had a circular crest on its head formed from long nasal passages,"Corythosaurus," Dodson, et al. (1994); page 137. in the shape of a helmet flattened on the sides (Corythosaurus means "helmet lizard"). Males had larger crests than females and juveniles. Like all hadrosaurs it could switch between two legs and four. The beak of Corythosaurus had no teeth, but the back of the jaws had hundreds. These were used to crush and grind plants and when teeth were lost, it grew new ones. More than 20 skulls have been found from this dinosaur. As with all lambeosaurs, it bore a tall, bony crest on top of its skull, which had the long nasal passages. Classification Corythosaurus is classified as a hadrosaurid, in the subfamily Lambeosaurinae. It is related to other hadrosaurs such as Hypacrosaurus, Lambeosaurus and Olorotitan, aside from Olorotitan, they all share similar looking skulls and crests. But, recent research has shown that Olorotitan is Corythosaurus closest known relative even though it lacks most of the skull traits of most lambeosaurs.Godefroit, et al. (2003). History The first specimen was discovered in 1912 by Barnum Brown in Red Deer River, Alberta.Dinosaurs in the Deep Fossils have been found in the upper Oldman Formation and lower Dinosaur Park Formation of Canada. Paleobiology Its nasal passages extended to the crest, first to separate pockets in the sides, then into a central chamber in the respiratory system. Any vocalization would go through these chambers, and probably get louder. Scientists think that Corythosaurus could make loud, low pitched cries "Like a wind or brass instrument." The sounds could serve to alert other Corythosaurus if they found food or saw a predator. It was once thought that this dinosaur lived most of its time in the water, due to the webbed hands and feet. However, it was later found that the so-called "webs" were in fact deflated padding, much like that found on many modern mammals. The bony rings in Corythosaurus's eyes were compared to those of modern birds and reptiles, which shows that it may have been active through the day at short times.Schmitz and Motani (2011) ''Corythosaurus'' in The Land Before Time Corythosaurus are known as Hollowhorns in the Land Before Time series, along with other large-crested hadrosaurs (lambeosaurines). They are seen as background characters in many movies and episodes, starting with . The opening of ''The Big Freeze'' reveals that they use their crests to whistle. Most Corythosaurus in the Land Before Time are colored in shades of brown and grayish brown with light underbellies, varying from rich to dull. The character of Ducky has been confused for a Corythosaurus. Gallery Corythosaurus.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' in . land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Swimmer_Trio.jpg|''Corythosaurus'', Maiasaura and Lambeosaurus in the television series episode, "The Amazing Threehorn Girl". Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3021.jpg|A pair of panicked corythosaurs in . Unknown Hadrosaur 2.png|''Corythosaurus'' in a crowd of dinosaurs. Unknown Sauropods 31.png Unknown Sauropods 23.png 11A88A78-24B3-45B3-95EB-AE2B95586E11.png Corytho family.png Diplodocus, Styracosaurus and Brown Snouted Corythosaurus.PNG Cory.PNG Cory, Maia and Lambie.PNG Lambie and Cory Talking.PNG References External links *Dinosaurs in the Deep Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hollowhorns Category:Swimmers Category:Land Before Time species Category:Cretaceous Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Duckbills Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Hadrosauridae Category:Lambeosaurini Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:American Dinosaurs